In Which Haru Gets his Way
by Kuu.ish
Summary: HaruxKyo Oneshot. Haru wants everyone to know about their relation. Kyo doesn't. Haru is determined to let everyone know, what exactly does he have planned for the redhead? Rated for Language and Sexual Implications! RR!


**Kuu:** Boooooo. Alright, here we are with my newest one-shot. I was stuck without anything to read..So I had to amuse myself somehow, right? I think this fic was inspired by Kaeleers footsie, in the teasy aspect. I just realized that it was somewhat similar to hers in a way, except it's a bit different and Kyo isn't doing the teasing. I wasn't sure if I was even going to post this, because I didn't want anyone to think that I was stealing Kaeleers ideas. -sigh- I would hate that. But..Yeah, anyway! So if anyone's reading this, and haven't read "Footsie" yet, I think you should go and read that, because it's better. And _way_ funnier. teehee. And there's supposed to be a part 2 to it soon! And.. -looks over shoulder cautiously- It's gonna be really good!

Warnings: Language. Yaoi-kinda? There may be OOC-ness, I'm not sure yet.

**.In Which Haru Gets His Way.

* * *

**

Everybody filed out of the room as the bell rang.

"Kyo, don't forget you've got clean up duty today!" The teacher chimed from the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Kyo yawned from where he was still sitting.

"And don't forget to close and lock the door when you leave!"

"I _said_ "I got it"! Get off my back!" He replied irritably, his annoyance growing with each passing minute. The teacher gave him a look before following the rest of the students out of the room, leaving Tohru, Yuki and of course, Kyo.

The three sat there in an akward silence, Yuki putting his books together, Tohru just standing there waiting and/or spacing out and Kyo _still_ sitting lazily at his desk. Just then, the door opened and a blur of yellow flew across the room.

"Tooohrrruuu!" Momiji squealed and launched himself at the girl, intent on giving her a _big_ hug. However, _before_ he could reach the brunette, he was abruptly stopped in mid-leap when someone caught him by the back of his uniform.

"Momiji, we're at school." Haru said boredly, dropping the flailing rabbit back onto his feet.

"_Yeah!_ What the hell were you thinking you little squirt!" Kyo screeched from across the room, where he'd jumped out of his chair.

"Aw! Come _on_, Haa-kun! No one's watching!" He whined.

"It doesn't matter. What would Hatori do if he found out you willingly let yourself tranform at school?" The placid teen wondered aloud, trying to make his point.

"Hmph. _Fine._" The blonde pouted and turned away from the ox. "Hi Tohru!" He beamed a moment later.

"Eheh. Hello Momiji! And you too Hatsuharu! How are you?" The girl asked cheerfully. Kyo, who the rabbit had deliberately ignored, grunted and leaned against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey." Haru replied to the girl, giving the neko a curious look. A look which the redhead consciously ignored. He couldn't help but feel a _little_ hurt by the action, although it was a routine thing.

"Eh? Haru? Are you okay?" Momiji asked, waving a hand to get the ox's attention.

Haru blinked. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are you guys doing, anyway?" Yuki asked, finally deciding to join the group.

"Oh. We were just heading home and decided to stop and say hello! Well, _I_ did, Haru didn't care either way.." Momiji answered energetically.

"Oh! We were just leaving too! We can walk together!" Tohru announced happily.

"Okay!"

"Demo..Kyo-kun, we can wait for you!" Tohru said worriedly, turning her attention back to the redhead.

"Nah, don't worry about me." Kyo replied nonchalantly.

"Eh?" Haru arched a brow.

"Kyo-kun got stuck with cleaning duties today.." Tohru explained sadly.

"If he didn't decide to take _cat-naps_ during class, then he couldn't get clean up duty." Yuki told her. "You don't need to feel sorry for him."

"Shutup you damn rat!" Kyo growled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't mind doin' it anyway. At least I don't have to walk home with _you_!"

"Are you sure? I can stay and help if you want?" Tohru tried.

"No. You guys just get the _hell_ outa here so I can get it done already." Kyo snorted.

"Well...Okay. See you at home! Be safe!" Tohru chirped as they all turned and walked out of the room. Haru trailed after behind the group but paused at the door and closed it behind them. He turned and leaned against the door, arching a brow at the redhead, who had his back to him as he began sweeping the room.

Kyo, who thought they'de all left, jumped in surprise when a pair of arms grabbed him from behind. Of course, even if surprised, he knew who it was, and relaxed in the embrace.

Haru felt the older boy relaxed and lean against him and sighed. He tightening his hold on the neko's midsection and placed a soft kiss on the cats neck.

"Clean-up duty, huh?" He asked in a neutral voice. The neko's only reply was a grunt of acknowledgement.

Letting his grip loosen, Haru took a small step back, giving the older teen some space.

"I can't stay and help." He stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. Kyo, who had turned to face the ox, arched a brow then shook his head.

"Nah. Don't worry about it, everyones probably out there wondering where you disappeared to anyway." He stated thoughtfully.

"Okay.."

Kyo planted a quick kiss on the placid teens lops before he bent down to pick up the broom which had been forgotten on the floor.

"I'll see ya later." Kyo stated, and began working again.

"_Right_." The ox muttered and opened the door to the room.

"Haru?" Kyo called after him. The cow paused and gave the redhead a questioning look.

"Is somethin' bothering you?" He asked curiously.

"Nope. Nothin'." The white haired teen shrugged, stepping out of the room. "Later." He said over his shoulder then closed the door behind him and made his way out of the school, _without_ getting lost, mind you!

* * *

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed, pointing at the school where Haru was walking toward them with his hands shoved in his pockets and his gaze locked on his feet. "There is he!"

Haru looked up from the spot he'd been staring at when he heard the girls loud voice. It seemed they had all been waiting _after_ all.

"Where _were_ you?" Yuki asked impatiently.

"I must've taken a wrong turn." Haru shrugged uncaringly and walked past them, intent on heading home. Tohru gave the rat a curious glance, was was answered with a shrug as they turned to follow the ox. Momiji hopped up to walk beside the taller teen since it would probably be best _not_ to let him lead them aroud. The ox, however, didn't spare the energetic a second glance.

And so, they all walked in a comfortable silence. They stopped at Shigure's first, since it was the closest to the school.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a while?" Tohru asked _again_. Haru shook his head and informed them that he just wanted to get home, ignoring the pouting blonde at his side. Of course, as they left, the boy finally got his chance to glomp the unsuspecting brunette and that's how Haru ended up walking home with a bundle of clothes in his arms and an energetic perched happily on his head.

"Alright, what's wrong? You're being quieter then usual." The rabbit finally asked, tired of every reply from the ox being a grunt or a neutral "Hn".

"Nothin'." Came the bored reply.

"You sure..?"

"Yup."

"Oh. Okay then! Well..Like I was saying _before_.." The blonde began babbling again, signalling it was time for the ox to zone him out again. And so he _did_, only paying attention to the talkitive boy when he gave directions to get home.

* * *

Yuki and Tohru sat silently at the table, enjoying their breakfast. Shigure was gone on business with his new novel, which made it a _perfectly_ peaceful saturday morning.

Or so they thought.. Until the silence was completely shattered.-

"I said I don't want to!"

"Why the hell not?"

"_Because!"_

"That's not a good enough excuse, baka neko!"

Yuki sighed into his cup before he gently put it on the table.

"What are they yelling about _now? _And _when_ did Haru get here..?" He wondered aloud. Tohru shrugged cluelessly and started gathering the dishes together to take back to the kitchen.

"I'm not sure, but they've both been arguing more lately."

* * *

"Damnit, _why_ are you being so stubborn about this?" Haru asked in exasperation.

"Because I _can_." The neko snapped back.

"They _deserve_ to know!" The ox exclaimed.

"It's _none_ of their business!" Kyo retorted with a scowl.

"It is _too_, you idiot! You're being unreasonable!"

"I am not!" Kyo growled.

"You're embarrassed about me, _aren't you?_" Haru asked, a little more quietly this time.

Kyo's jaw practically hit the floor at the question.

"N-No! That's-"

"It's because I have a split personality, isn't it!" The ox exclaimed.

"No!" Kyo replied without missing a beat.

"Is it my hair then?" He asked. "My _clothes?"_

"That's _ridiculous_! None of that stuff matters to me!" Kyo said defensively. Haru frowned at the redhead with a have grimace, hald pouting expression.

"I'm not going to argue about it anymore. They're going to know, and I'm going to let _you_ do the honors." Haru stated.

"Feh! Not gonna happen, cow boy!" Kyo snorted, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. Haru narrowed his eyes at the cat.

"Oh, it'll happen _alright_.. One way or _another_, you just wait." He growled and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He would win this, even if he had to play dirty..

Kyo stood there for a moment, glaring at the door then sat down in the middle of the floor to pout. Why did everything have to be so troublesome?

It had all started earlier that morning..

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Kyo sleepily cuddled closer to the new warmth in his bed as he slowly came back to his sense after a long nights sleep._

"_When did you get here?" He asked into his new pillow._

"_A few minutes ago." The ox whispered back, holding the older teen closer to steal some of his warmth. He'd always loved just laying in bed with the redhead. It was always warm and comfy. Also, being surrounded by his kittens scent always gave him a sense of security. He could simply relax with no worries. So they laid there until Kyo finally decided to wake up completely. _

_Haru sat indian-style in the middle of the bed, watching thoughtfully as Kyo picked through his clothes for a shirt to wear._

"_I think we should tell them." He finally said, breaking the silence. Kyo, who'de been fighting to get his shirt on, poked his head out the top and gave the ox a confused look, looking adorable with his hair all mussed._

"_Tell who, what?" He asked curiously._

_Haru arched a brow, ignorning the urge to tackle and ravish the redhead. "Tell Yuki and Tohru about us." He stated obviously._

**-End Flashback-

* * *

**

And that's how their little argument or "lovers spat" as some like to put it escalated. Basically, Haru wanted to tell, so there would be no secrecy between them. He _also_ didn't like the fact that they had to _hide_ it in the first place. He hated having to act like there was nothing between them in public. It left him feeling empty afterwards. He also had began to wonder if acting like they were _nothing_ even bothered Kyo at _all_. But, he never asked because he didn't think he wanted to know the answer.

Kyo, on the other hand, didn't mind hiding it. He liked have his space and taking things at his own pace. He didn't see a problem with telling anyone. It wasn't that he was _embarrassed_ about it or anything, it just helped them avoid any unwanted attention. How was it anyone else business but theirs? Sure, he felt like crap when he had to be prickish and/or ignore the younger teen, or say mean things to him in front of everyone, but they _both_ knew he didn't mean it and he always fave _some_ form of an apology afterwards. He would try to keep hiding it, but if someone found out, _oh well_. What could he do? He wouldn't deny it, but he was _damn_ sure that **he**wouldn't be the one announcing it to everyone.

* * *

After about an hour or so of sulking and brooding in his room, Kyo headed down the stairs since lunch would probably be ready soon _anyway_. Wordlessly, he plopped down in a chair in the living room where Yuki was watching t.v from his spot on the couch. Haru strolled into the living room, glanced at the redhead then looked at his choice of seating.

Shrugging, he sat on the couch and stretched out, letting his legs rest comfortably on Yuki's lap. Yuki, who was _used_ to the ox's odd behavior, ignored the invasion of personal space and turned his attention back to the t.v, absently drumming his fingers on the boys shins since he'd been tapping them on his knees before the space was filled.

Feeling jealously swell in his chest, Kyo bristled aand scowled at oblivious rat. After a moment of sending a death glare at his purplish haired cousin, he turned his attention to the ox, who smiled innocently at him as if nothing was wrong with the situation. Kyo was hold back the urge to stalk over to the rat, pull him off his girly as and punch his lights out for touching _his_ cow like that!

_But._

That was what Haru wanted, wasn't it?

Luckily for _him_, he wasn't so easily controlled by jealousy.

Just then, Tohru called from the dining room, signalling it was time for lunch. Taking his time, Haru stood up from the couch, so he could walk with Kyo to the dining room.

"I know what you're doing." Kyo said nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Haru asked innocently.

"Yeah, and it's not working." The cat hissed as they entered the room and went their seperate ways to their respective seats.

Haru sighed. He figured that making Kyo jealous wouldn't have much effect. Yeah, he was _really_ possessive at times, but he was _very_ good at concealing it. That of course meant he'd have to more to _Plan B_. Haru grinned to himself.

They all sat silently at the table eating their food. Well, all except for Haru, who just sat there resting his chin in his palms with an amused look on his face. It was times like these that he was glad he was seated in front of the redhead.

Kyo nearly choked on his food when he felt something rub against the inside of his leg. He jerked his head up to glare at the placid teen, who had a mischevious grin on his face. The cat gulped amd tried to maintain an emotionless expression as the white haired teen moved his foot up his leg then back down again, slow, _suggestive_ movements that effectively got his blood pumping.

Haru, who could clearly see the older teens inner struggle, smirked in satisfaction. All was going according to plan. This time, instead of moving his foot back down like he _had_ been, he let it go higher.. And _higher.._

Kyo, noticing the boy wasn't going to stop this time, quickly pressed his legs together, closing off _any_ access to the ox. He silently cursed the ox in him semi-hardened state. He didn't want to have to sit like this the whole time! It was _really_ uncomfortable and _very_ constricting! Yeah, he wanted _nothing_ more then to let the oc finish what he'd started, but _everyone_ was here! And that would mean giving in..

But he _wanted_ to give in.

'_Damn cow.'_ He thought to himself and sighed in frustration. (Sexual frustration?) He'd get that brat _good_ for this!

"I want icecream. Do you have icecream?" Haru asked curiously, poking Tohru in the arm to get her attention.

"Huh? Icecream? Now that you mention it, I think we do! It's in the freezer." She said thoughtfully. Satified, Haru jumped up from the table and went into the kitchen to check the fridge and was pleased with what he found.

Everyone looked up when Haru shuffled back into the dining room with an orange _popsicle_ in his mouth. He sat down with a contented smile.

"Mm. I _love_ popsicles.." He said almost huskily, sucking _seductively_ on the tip of the cold treat.

Kyo gaped at the cow, being the _only_ one who saw the provocativeness of the teens actions. And _oh_, was it _provocative.._ Was it getting hot in here, or was it just him? He could feel heat growing in his face, and.._Other_ places as he watched the cow.

Haru mentally congratulated himself, but he wasn't done _yet_.

"Hn." He held the popsicle out to the rat. "Here Yuki, want some? It's _orange_.." He cooed. Yuki gave the cow a confused look, not really understanding what was going on.

"Uhm. No thanks, Haru." He said politely, taking a sip of his tea.

Shrugging, Haru turned his alluring gaze onto the redhead across from him. "And how about _you_ Kyo..?" Giving the neko an inviting grin. "Do you want a _lick_?" He purred giving him his best _come-hither_ look. Kyo, opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What could he say?

'_Yes Haru, please. I want your popsicle.' ?' _

Ahh. _No_.

So, he decided to say _nothing_, knowing _anything_ that came out of his mouth at this point _wouldn't_ be good. He did his best to ignore the boy in front of him. He had a firm grip on the table, so tight his knuckles were white. This was to insure that his hands didn't do anything he didn't _want_ them to..

Haru could practically _see_ the boy fidgetting. Yes, this was going _very_ well, just a little bit more.

"No? Are you sure..?" He asked, giving it a little lick. "You don't know what you're _missing_." He taunted, licking his lips. When he still didn't recieve an answer, he shrugged nonchalantly and popped the icecream in his mouth, giving a small moan of pleasure as the cold substance melted in his mouth.

Kyo's gaze hadn't left the ox since he'd started this torture, and the sounds the ox was emitting was enough to push him over the edge. He couldn't take this anymore!

"_THAT'S IT!" _Kyo all but screamed, standing up so quickly his chair fell the the floor behind him. "Stop playing with me!"

Everyone at the table, save for Haru, gave Kyo a bewildered look. But the redhead ignored them, and kept his gaze locked on the white haired teen. Everyone turned from the cat to Haru, who was the victim of the boys death glare.

"Playing with you? I don't know what you're talking about." Haru said innocently.

"Eating a popsicle is **_not_ **supposed to be R-rated, you pervert!" Kyo hissed.

"Is that so? It seems that _you're_ the pervert here for taking it that way." Haru deadpanned, staying unusually calm much to everyones surprise. Kyo's hair stood on end as he pointed an accusing finger at the ox.

"Oh yeah? I'll show _you_ a pervert!"

Haru arched a brow at the cat and gave him a challenging smile as he too rose from the table, resting his hands on the table top so he could lean forward a bit.

"Right here, in front of everyone?" He dared. Kyo scowl turned into a lustful smirk as he too, leaned in, with his hands on the table

"Yeah.. I'll bend you over this table right _now_.. That's what you _want_, isn't it..?" He drawled huskily. Haru blinked at the statement. He hadn't really been expecting Kyo to say something like that so.._Openly._

"You bet I do." He answered with a sly grin. Kyo straightened and crossed his arms over his chest and gave the cow a stern look.

"Okay. On _one_ condition."

Haru quirked a brow. "Huh? What is it?"

"Don't you **_ever _**offer your popsicle to that damn rat again! That popsicle belongs to _me_ and _me _alone!" He growled, pointing a finger at the bewildered rat. "Or I _swear to GOD _you won't get any for a _week!_"

Haru arched a brow at the threat and his grin only grew. "Aww kitten, a _whole _week? Are you sure you can last that long?" He asked innocently. "I mean..The _last _time you did that, you barely lasted a couple of hours.." He added, scratching his chin at the memory.

"Shutup. We both know I don't really mean a _whole_ week." Kyo snorted.

Haru scratched the back of his head. "You see? This wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Eh?"

"I _told_ you I was gonna let _you_ do the honors of telling everyone, but _jeez_. You really went _all out_, didn't you kitten?"

Kyo blinked and looked at Yuki then Tohru, who were staring back and forth from Haru to Kyo with shocked expressions. Gah! He'd completely zoned them out! Oh man, he must have looked _really_ stupid just now! They probably thought he was some kind of nymphomaniac or _something!_

"You little bastard! You _made_ me do it!"

"But you did it, nonetheless." Haru pointed out.

"Argh!" Kyo growled in exasperation, running his hands through his hair. "You have no shame _whatsoever_." He stated.

"I know.." Haru agreed.

"Uh.." Yuki stated dumbly, finally deciding re-enter the conversation. Tohru on the other hand, jumped up from the table.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you two! How long have you been together?" She asked energetically.

"Do you mean together as a couple, or together as in-"

"YOU PERVERT _SHUTUP_!" Kyo screeched, turning a deep shade of red. "NO SHAME! I SWEAR!" He threw his hands up in the air and stalked out of the room and up the stairs. Everyone one watched as he the cat left, and there was a long silence in the room afterwards.

"Ahem." Haru said, straightening out his clothes and inching toward the door. "Well..Uhm, lunch was great.." He glanced at Yuki. "Yuki. I didn't really mean anything when I offered you my popsicle, I was just trying to seduce Kyo indirectly. You know, just so you don't get the wrong idea." He said the ending with a joking expression which Yuki rolled his eyes at. "Yeah, that's pretty much it.. So I'm just gonna go..Upstairs..And..Yeah.." He trailed off and left the room.

"Uhm. Miss Honda? How about we go work in the garden for a while..? I have feeling it's _already _been a 'week' in their time.." He said nervously as he heard a door slam shut upstairs. Tohru blushed at the insinuation and nodded.

Yup.

And in the end, Haru _did_ get his way. And he _did_ play dirty.

_The End. Or is it?

* * *

_

I like this one-shot..Ehehe. Yeah, that's all I gotta say! SO REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *


End file.
